Divergencia mágica
by Smithback
Summary: Tres viñetas independientes sobre los posibles y diferentes caminos por los que el mundo mágico y el mugle pudieron haber transitado.1.- ¿Qué pasaría si la tecnología mugle sobrepasara a la magia? 2.-¿Y si el mundo mugle y mágico jamás se hubieran separado? ¿Qué tal si el mundo mágico solo se uniera al nuestro una vez al año?
1. ¿Qué pasaría si la tecnología mugle sobr

"Considere lo siguiente. Nuestros antepasados intelectuales de la Europa del siglo XVII, podían estar ante un animal que profería alaridos, y sin embargo estaban convencidos de que el animal no sentía. Cuando se les preguntaba cómo podían tener un corazón tan frío, ellos explicaban que los animales eran sólo máquinas que habían sido dañadas, y que emitían sonidos lastimeros igual que lo hacía cualquier máquina cuando estaba descompuesta.

Por ser descendientes de ellos, nosotros tenemos la misma sensibilidad distorsionada. De otro modo, ¿cómo podemos permanecer apáticos cuando en la actualidad el mundo viviente da alaridos de angustia a través de todo el planeta?." El factor maya.

1.-

¿Qué pasaría si la tecnología mugle sobrepasara a la magia?

La cabina telefónica aún se conservaba en la calle, casi como un macabro recuerdo de lo que no se debía hacer. Ya ningún mago o bruja la usaba. El peligro de ser atrapados por ese medio era un perfecto recordatorio. La aparición desde los hogares o la red flu eran por ahora la única manera segura para viajar. Por lo que Harry Potter llegó al ministerio de magia lleno de ceniza, como llevaba haciendo ya muchos años. Se sacudió con descuido, ya que iba tarde. Tendía que hablar con su amiga, antes de la junta para la nueva reforma; el informe le había llegado esa misma mañana y si le había llegado a él, posiblemente a alguno más del Wizengamot o del consejo. Su amiga tenía que saber la última información.

A pesar de tener 63 años, aún era lo suficientemente ágil para llegar corriendo a la oficina de su amiga en el tercer piso.

En el momento en el que entró a la oficina, lo recibió una mujer que parecía más joven de lo que era, Hermione se había arreglado como pocas veces para presentar su postura respecto a la nueva ley. Su rostro sin embargo no solo le mostró eso, sino que también que ya le había llegado el informe del último ataque a magos por parte de mugles.

La tecnología mugle había evolucionado a pasos agigantados, muy al contrario que la magia, que después de la guerra con voldemort había sufrido un gran retroceso; las investigaciones y adelantos se habían visto afectados, no solo por las infraestructuras por reconstruir, sino por los muchos magos y brujas perdidos en ese periodo.

Jamás pensaron que la falta de investigación y adelantos mágicos fuese una consecuencia demasiado grande, pero lo fue cuando los mugles notaron que algo no era normal. Que las personas mugles a las que les borraban la memoria, ahora podían recobrar recuerdos; que las cámaras mugle se encontraban en cualquier esquina; que las redes sociales eran mucho más rápidas que una contención de información mágica; que algunos drones habían podido gravar aldeas puramente mágicas y que ya la magia no afectaba a los nuevos artefactos movidos por energía solar.

Los mugles tenían un defecto, ser humanos, y como tales, su reacción ante algo nuevo y desconocido era muy humana, rechazarlo, temerle y acabar con ello.

En este caso aquello que temían eran la gente mágica, quienes estaban en clara desventaja.

El gobierno mundial mágico lanzó muchas propuestas al respecto, desde finalmente revelarse a los mugles, hasta construir un nuevo Avalon, esconderse con toda la fuerza de la magia en un solo sitio. Sin embargo esas propuestas eran los extremos, las más peligrosas eran las más populares: desde hacer que algunos magos estudiasen ciencia mugle para saber cómo contrarrestar la tecnología, propuesta que Hermione promovía y la mayoría de magos no; o emitir un pulso de magia tan fuerte que dejase a los mugles sin tecnología alguna; o la más apoyada, hacer una matanza de mugles.

Moción que sería más apoyada dada la última información. Apenas esa mañana, un grupo de mugles habían atacado a una niña que había exhibido signos de magia, la niña sería una futura alumna de Hogwarts, e incluso ya había recibido su carta.

"La quemaron, Harry." el cuidadoso maquillaje de Hermione, comenzó a deshacerse con las lágrimas que ella comenzó a soltar. "La quemaron como... como..."

"Como a una bruja." terminó Harry.

Harry se remojó los labios. "También... también," Harry tomó asiento en frente de su amiga, al otro lado de su amplio escritorio. "Dicen que el Vaticano... ha hecho una nueva sección... la "Nova Santi Inquisición."

*Notas de la autora:

Bueno. Ha… en un principio todas, porque son tres, tendrían que ver con día de muertos, pero al final solo una fue así. Por ello decidí subir una hoy, y las otras dos en día de muertos. Más bien es sobre la interacción del mundo mágico y el mugle.

En esta primera... ¿Qué pasaría si la tecnología mugle sobrepasara a la magia?

Tres viñetas sobre los posibles caminos por los que el mundo mágico y el mugle pudieron haber transitado.

Divergencia mágica


	2. ¿y si el mundo mugle y mágico jamás se h

**2.- ¿y si el mundo mugle y mágico jamás se hubieran separado?**

"Tal cambio de interés, de las espadas a los arados, fue sin duda un adelanto social, pero los optimistas cayeron en el error de creer que había habido un cambio en el espíritu humano. El espíritu humano siguió siendo el mismo: el noventa y cinco por ciento anhelando vivir en paz; el otro cinco por ciento sopesando sus posibilidades si se arriesgaba en una nueva guerra. Sólo porque esas posibilidades no parecían muy buenas pudo seguir manteniéndose la paz." Día de los Trífidos

Harry esperaba impaciente que el control desde Tierra le diera el visto bueno para continuar. Jamás entendería por qué tardaban tanto en tomar una decisión que estaba de por sí ya tomada. Sabía perfectamente que hacer en cada posible situación y ahora simplemente tenía que hacer era lanzar hechizos burbuja sobre cada uno de los astronautas para que salieran a marte. No era algo difícil, complicado o inusual; con todo y eso, en la tierra siempre se ponían nerviosos en cualquier situación. .

Harry giró la mirada hacia su mejor amiga, Hermione, quien esperaba tranquila a que diesen el visto bueno. Ella era una de las brujas que saldría al inicio de esta segunda colonización de marte. La tercer maga a bordo de la nave, pero la más importante para él; dado que en marte eran una de las parejas designadas para procrear.

Por ahora, él, como piloto, tendría que permanecer en la nave, por si algo salía mal o necesitaban apoyo. Si bien no era probable que así fuese.

Harry trató de aguantar el siguiente bostezo, no era bien visto por los otros astronautas que expresara su aburrimiento de esa manera, ya que ellos seguramente morían de ansiedad.

Trató de poner atención a cualquier otra cosa y se fijó en el más nervioso de todos, el joven Creeby el explorador más joven de los que estaba abordo; Colin repetía para sí mismo los pasos a seguir... "Instalar tiendas mágicas... asegurar el sitio con los círculos de protección, tomar muestras... ..."

Harry decidió mejor no escuchar a su compañero, probablemente se aburriría más así. Por la gruesa ventanilla miró una luz lejana, era la proveniente de 'Tierra 0', la primer colonia de humanos en marte. Él domo que alcanzaba a ver era de un material semi-orgánico, pero la luz era totalmente de origen mágico.

Harry dejó sus pensamientos divagar hasta que llegaron hasta cierto punto importante en la historia mugle y mágica; se preguntó que hubiese sucedido si el Estatuto del Secreto, hubiese sido aprobado en aquel lejanísimo 1692. Seguramente el mundo mágico y el mugle seguirían separados. Harry rio para sí mismo Pensando en todo lo que hubiera pasado si esos mundos no se hubieran unido. P quizá, poco menos de medio milenio después, ¿qué tan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas? ¿Hubieran encontrado la solución a cientos de enfermedades? ¿Hubieran seguido usando petróleo? ¿Hubieran llegado a marte?

Harry estaba muy consciente de la genialidad de los mugles, aquellos enfocados en la ciencia eran casi unos magos con su ingenio; ¿acaso serían los magos quienes estuviesen retrasando la ciencia? ¿Acaso si los mugles hubiesen seguido su vida sin la magia hubiesen llegado más lejos aún? ¿Habrían descubierto la inmortalidad ya? ¿Habrían conquistado el universo? ¿Habría-

"UnEM a Gryffindor, responda Grifindor."

Harry fue sacado de sus ensoñaciones por el mensaje que le llegaba desde la tierra. "Aquí Grifindor 1."

"Entendido, aquí UnEM, dando permiso para descenso. Tenemos entendido que Tierra cero ha iniciado el viaje hasta ustedes, deberán encontrarse con un grupo de centauros en no más de dos horas."

Harry asintió. "Entendido. Grifindor 1 listos para descender."

Sus compañeros estaban ya listos frente al tubo de salida.

"Suerte."

*Notas de Smithback:

Entonces, en ésta segunda, ¿y si el mundo mugle y mágico jamás se hubieran separado?

UnEM: Unidad de exploración a Marte.

¡Que disfruten este 31 de octubre!

El siguiente y último en dos días.

Anden, díganme sus opiniones..

Tres viñetas independientes sobre los posibles y diferentes caminos por los que el mundo mágico y el mugle pudieron haber transitado.1.- ¿Qué pasaría si la tecnología mugle sobrepasara a la magia? 2.-¿Y si el mundo mugle y mágico jamás se hubieran separado?


	3. Y si el mundo mugle y mágico se unieran

3.-¿Y si el mundo mugle y mágico se unieran solo una vez al año?

"la realidad no suele reparar en si la aceptamos o la rechazamos." Proyectos del pasado, avez para el consumo

Hermione se miró al espejo una última vez, éste le regresó la mirada y un 'alago'. "Estás terrorífica."

Dado que estaba disfrazada de Banshee, realmente era un cumplido.

Sin avisar o tocar la puerta, un hipogrifo entró al cuarto, Harry Potter, su amigo había decidido disfrazarse de hipogrifo.

"¿Puedes ayudarme con mi ala derecha, Hermione? No puedo pegarla bien."

Hermione sonrió divertida y mientras la colocaba, se tranquilizó. Este año sus amigos estarían con ella. El año pasado, cuando ella ya tenía 17 años, la edad permitida para visitar el mundo mugle, ella decidió no ir, prefirió esperar un largo año para que sus amigos la acompañasen.

Supuso ella que no se había perdido de mucho el año pasado. Después de todo, a todo ser mágico le era permitido visitar el mundo mugle una vez al año, en el día de samain. Debía aceptar también, que el año anterior estaba demasiado nerviosa por volver a ver a sus padres, quienes la creían muerta. Claro que lo seguirían creyendo ya que les pediría dulces bajo un disfraz. La excusa de disfrazarse y pedir dulces era perfecta para que los hijos de mugles visitaran de incógnito a sus familias.

Esperaba que este año dieran dulces, que no hubiesen perdido la tradición... recordaba con alegría cuando era pequeña y sus padres regalaban dulces sin azúcar a los niños. Esperaba de todo corazón que siguieran haciéndolo y así poder verlos.

"Gracias Hermione." Harry salió de la habitación aleteando y graznando más como un poyo que como un hipogrifo, claro que ella no le rompería la ilusión.

El día de samain era una fecha importante tanto para los magos como para los mugles; éstos últimos tenían la creencia o tradición de que sus seres queridos ya fallecidos o seres de otro mundo los visitaban; para los magos, era así... la barrera que dividía ambos mundos se debilitaba dando oportunidad a los magos de visitar el otro mundo, solo que disfrasados para no atemorizar a sus familias.

Los magos y brujas nacidos de mugles 'morían', por decirlo alguna manera, cuando cumplían once. Lo que en realidad sucedía era que la barrera entre magia y no magia era tan fuerte que tenían que dejar a sus familia mugle; los niños mágicos migraban un mundo prodigioso e intransitable para los no mágicos.

En samain, la barrera se debilitaba y no solo los nacidos de mugle, sino todo ser mágico se le era permitido visitar el mundo mugle.

Sabía que sus padres no la recordarían, no solo por el disfraz, sino porque ellos la recordarían como una niña de once años con los dientes frontales algo salidos. Jamás pensarían en esta mujer de 18 años.

"¡Estás ridículo!" escuchó la divertida voz de Harry, seguramente dirigiéndose a su amigo Ron.

Una vez que ella bajó las escaleras, no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con Harry. Un hombre lobo rojo... solo a Ron se le ocurriría eso.

*Notas de Smithback

Hola

Buen día de muertos, espero que no tengan muchas visitas… buajaja buajaj

Y esta es la última.

¿Qué tal si el mundo mágico solo se uniera al nuestro una vez al año?

Espero que disfrutasen de estas viñetas, pueden ejar sus comentarios, pensamientos o chistes en reviews.. ¿siiii?

Si… bueno, ya que no me pueden dar dulces por internet… me pueden dejar reviews…

Review o truco…

Gracias, suerte, bye


End file.
